


Trapped

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tok'ra, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Martouf/Lantash are trapped and expect to be killed. What to do while you wait? </p><p>For the prompt: SG-1, Sam/Martouf/Lantash, they have sex when they think they will be killed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is symbiote talking with symbiote voice.

"Crap!" Sam stares at her radio. "Still nothing. We're dead!"

"We should not lose hope so soon, Samantha. We are not dead yet," Martouf says.

"No, but in less than one hour that wall is going to crumble, and then the water will fill this room. We'll drown. There's Jaffa behind the only exit. There's no way out!"

"I will admit it looks... bad. However, in my experience, your team has escaped from worse situations. You are... resilient."

Sam scoffs. "There's a first for everything!" She sits down on the bench and stares morosely at the door.

Martouf sits down beside her and they sit for some time in silence. Sam tries her radio again, then puts it down, a defeated look on her face.

Martouf take her hand, and she turns to him. "Samantha..." he hesitates.

Sam waits for a moment, not pulling her hand a way. "Yes?" she prods, when he does not say anything further.

"I... that is, Lantash and I, we want you to know that we have become very fond of you. We... consider you... a very good friend." He swallows.

Sam squeezes his hand. "Um, thanks. I consider you good friends too." She looks down at their hands.

Martouf's eyes flash as Lantash take control. " **This is not the time for vague statements. Samantha, we feel very strongly for you, much more than platonic friendship. We are deeply taken with you."**

Sam looks as if she does not know what to say, and her mind feels like clay. "Lantash? Uh, taken with me?" She is angry with herself.

" **But you feel nothing like that for us. I apologize, Samantha."** Lantash looks away and pulls his hand from hers.

"No! Lantash! I mean, yes, I... I think I do." She shakes her head. "I'm just confused, and with all of this, I don't know..." She sighs. "It doesn't matter if what I feel comes from myself or from Jolinar, or both. At least not right now. That is for later, if there is a later." She takes both his hands in hers. "I know how cliche this sounds, but I don't want to die without knowing how it is to kiss you."

Lantash smiles and pulls her closer. " **I share that feeling completely, but why settle for a kiss?"** He leans forward and close the last little space between them and their lips meet.

They kiss, slowly moving their lips against each other. They both make the decision to deepen the kiss at the same time, wrapping their arms around each other as well.

Sam moans into his mouth, and Lantash slides his hands down over her back, then up to her shoulders again. He finds the buttons of her jacket and starts undoing them, Sam helping him. More of her clothes follow, and then his, until they are only in their underwear.

She skims her hands down over his chest, down over his stomach, to the large bulge in his underpants. She cups his hard erection, squeezing it and making him groan and kiss her passionately, almost savagely. Lantash push her down on the bench and she wrap her legs around him, rubbing against him.

Lantash and Martouf switch control and Martouf cup Sam's breasts, squeezing them through her bra. Her nipples harden under his skilled fingers. Sam moans and close her eyes as Martouf removes her bra and close his lips around one nipple.

She runs her hands down his back, as far as she can reach.

He kiss down her stomach and peels her panties away when he gets to them. "Oh, god, Lantash, Martouf!" Sam exclaims, as he sets to work pleasuring her with his tongue and fingers.

"Come, Samantha, come for me!" he tells her, then returns to flicking his tongue against her clit, using his fingers for added stimulation.

She soon cries out and bucks against his mouth as he brings her to an intense climax. She is barely down from her high, before he has his underpants off and push his hard shaft into her.

She gasp out from being filled so suddenly, so completely. He pulls back a little, then thrust forward again, in long, hard movements. Sam buck up against him with each thrust, moving with him.

Lantash takes over and increases the speed of their mating, using short, hard thrusts to make Sam almost crazy with lust, hitting _exactly_ right. The pleasure is burning out of control for them both, and soon he growls as he pounds into her one more time, coming hard, deep inside her. Sam is only moments behind him, her orgasm even more powerful than the one she experienced shortly before.

He kisses her passionately before collapsing on top of her, and they enjoy the wonderful afterglow, snuggled against each other.

Their impending death is forgotten - until Sam's radio crackles. Groggily she rouse herself from the pleasant laziness she is feeling. "Um, what?" She realizes and reaches for the radio. "Uh, this is Major Carter."

"Carter, this is Colonel O'Neill. We managed to get hold of Thor and get him to come save you guys. Prepare to be beamed up!"

"Beamed up? _Wait_!"

"No time to wait. The room can flood anytime, major Carter," they hear Thor's voice from the radio.

Before either of them has time to reach for their clothing, Martouf/Lantash and Sam finds themselves caught in an Asgard transportation beam.

It was going to be an interesting debriefing when they got back to Stargate Command!


End file.
